1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel muramyl peptide derivatives. The muramyl peptide derivatives of the present invention acts on in vivo immunomechanism of human beings and livestock (in particular cells relevant to immune responses) and are useful as immunoregulating agents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Muramyl peptides are known to possess various biological activities. That is,1they possess in vitro activities such as;
(1) the action on cells related to immune responses (for example, monocytes or macrophages, B cells, T cells, natural killer (NK) cells and the like), PA0 (2) the action on cells other than those mentioned above (for example, platelets, endothelial cells, fibroblasts and the like), and PA0 (3) the action which activates complement systems. PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-(2-tetradecylhexadecanoyl)-60 -D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-0-(2-tetradecylhexadecanoyl) -.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-tetradecanoyl-1-0-[2-tetradecylhexadeca noyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-octadecanoyl-1-0-(2-tetradecylhexadecan oyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-(2-tetradecylhexadecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta .-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-(2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-S-(2-tetradecylhexadecanoyl) -1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-tetradecanoyl-1-1-S-(2-tetradecylhexade canoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutami ne methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-octadecanoyl-1-S-(2-tetradecylhexadecan oyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-{(3R)-3-tetradecanoyloxytetradecanoyl)- .alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-tetradecanolyloxyt etradecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutami ne methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-tetradecanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-tetradecanoyl oxytetradecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglu tamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-octadecanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-tetradecanoylo xytetradecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglut amine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-([3R)-3-tetradecanoyloxytetradecanoyl)- 1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-tetradecanoyloxyte tradecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isogl utamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-tetradecanoyl-1-S-([3R)-3-tetradecanoyl oxytetradecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D- isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-octadecanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-tetradecanoylo xytetradecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-i soglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-hexadecanoyloxytetradecanoyl)-. alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-hexadecanoyloxytet radecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-hexadecanoyloxytetradecanoyl-6- 0-tetradecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isogluta mine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-hexadecanoyloxytetradecanoyl)-6 -0-octadecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isogluta mine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-hexadecanoyloxytetradecanoyl)-1 -thio-8-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-hexadecanoyloxytet radecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglu tamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-hexadecanoyloxytetradecanoyl)-6 -0-tetradecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-i soglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-{(3R)-3-hexadecanoyloxytetradecanoyl)-6 -0-octadecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]L-alanyl-D-iso glutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-octadecanoyloxytetradecanoyl)-. alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-hexadecanoyloxytet radecanoyl}-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-octadecanoyloxytetradecanoyl)-6 -0-tetradecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglut amine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-octadecanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-octadecanoylox ytetradecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isogluta mine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-octadecanoyloxytetradecanoyl)-1 -thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-octadecanoyloxytet radecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglu tamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-octadecanoyloxytetradecanoyl)-6 -0-tetradecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-i soglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-octadecanoyl1-S-((3R)-3-octadecanoyloxy tetradecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-iso glutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-tetracosanoyloxytetradecanoyl)- .alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-tetracosanoyloxyte tradecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamin e methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-({3R)-3-tetracosanoyloxytetradecanoyl)- 6-0-tetradecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglu tamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-octadecanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-tetracosanoylo xytetradecanoyl}-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglut amine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-tetracosanoyloxytetradecanoyl)- 1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-S-((3R)-tetracosanoyloxytetr adecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglut amine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-tetracosanoyloxytetradecanoyl)- 6-0-tetradecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D- isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-octadecanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-tetracosanoylo xytetradecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-i soglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-0-(2-tetradecylhexadecanoy l)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-d-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-hexadecanoyl-1-0-(2-tetradecylhexadecan oyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-(2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-S-(2-tetradecylhexadecanoy l)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methyester PA0 N-[2-0-(2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-hyxadecanoyl-1-S-(2-tetradecylhexadecan oyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methyester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-dodecanoyloxytetradecanoyl)-.al pha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-dodecanoyloxytetra decanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-0-((3R)-dodecanoyloxytetra decanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-dodecanoyloxytetradecanoyl)-6-0 -tetradecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutam ine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-dodecanoyloxytetradecanoyl)-6-0 -hexadecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutami ne methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-dodecanoyloxytetradecanoyl)-6-0 -octadecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutami ne methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-dodecanoyloxytetradecanoyl)-1-t hio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-dodecanoyloxytetra decanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isogluta mine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-dodecanoyloxytet radecanoyl)-1-thio-8-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamin e methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-dodecanoyloxytetradecanoyl)-6-0 -tetradecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-iso glutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-dodecanoyloxytetradecanoyl)-6-0 -hexadecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isog lutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-(3R)-3-dodecanoyloxytetradecanoyl-6-0-o ctadecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglu tamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-0-dodecanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-t etradecanoyloxytetradecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alan yl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-hexadecanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-tetradecanoylo xytetradecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglut amine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-tetradecanoyloxy tetradecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-iso glutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-hexadecanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-tetradecanoylo xytetradecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-i soglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1 0-((3R)-3-hexadecanoyloxytetradecanoyl)-o-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]- L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-hexadecanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-hexadecanoylox ytetradecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isogluta mine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-hexadecanoyloxyt etradecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isog lutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-hexadecanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-hexadecanoylox ytetradecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-is oglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1 -0-((3R)-3-hexadecanoyloxytetradecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-la ctoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-hexadecanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-octadecanoylox ytetradecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isogluta mine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-octadecanoyloxyt etradecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isog lutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-hexadecanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-octadecanoylox ytetradecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-is oglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-eicosa noyloxytetradecanoyl}-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]- L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-eicosanoyloxytetra decanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-eicosanoyloxytet radecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-eeicosanoyloxytetradecanoyl}-6- 0-tetradecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isogluta mine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-eicosanoyloxytetradecanoyl)-6-0 -hexadecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutami ne methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-eicosanoyloxytetrdecanoyl)-6-0- octadecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamin e methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-(( 3R)-3-eicosanoyloxytetradecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lac toyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-eicosanoyloxytetra decanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isogluta mine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-eicosanoyloxytetra decanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isogluta mine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-eicosanoyloxytetradecanoyl)-6-0 -tetradecanoyl1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isog lutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-({3R)-3-eicosanoyloxytetradecanoyl)-6-0 -hexadecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isog lutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-eicosanoyloxytetradecanoyl)-6-0 -octadecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isog lutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-docosanoyloxytetradecanoyl)-.al pha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-1-actoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-docosanoyloxytetra decanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl---isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-docosanoyloxytetradecanoyl)-6-0 -decanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-docosanoyloxytetradecanoyl)-6-0 -tetradecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutam ine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-docosanoyloxytetradecanoyl-6-0- hexadecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamin e methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-docosanoyloxytetradecanoyl)-6-0 -octadecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutami ne methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-docosanoyloxytetradecanoyl)-1-t hio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-docosanoyloxytetradecanoyl)-1-t hio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-docosanoyloxytetradecanoyl)-6-0 -dodecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglu tamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-docosanoyloxytetradecanoyl)-6-0 -tetradecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-iso glutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-docosanoyloxytetradecanoyl)-6-0 -hexadecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isog lutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-docosanoyloxytetradecanoyl)-6-0 -octadecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isog lutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-tetracosanoyloxy tetradecaoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutami ne methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-hexadecanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-tetracosanoylo xytetradecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglut amine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-S-{(3R)-3-tetracosanoyloxy tetradecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-iso glutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-hexadecanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-tetracosanoylo xytetradecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-i soglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-{2-dodecyltetradecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-gluc opyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-0-(2-dodecyltetradecanoyl)-. alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-0-(2-dodecyltetradecanoyl) -.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-[2-dodecyl-tetradecanoyl)-6-0-tetradeca noyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-[2-dodecyltetradecanoyl)-6-0-hexadecano yl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-(2-dodecyltetradecanoyl)-6-0-octadecano yl-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-(2-dodecyltetradecanoyl}-1-thio-.beta.- D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-S-(2-dodecyltetradecanoyl)-1 -thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-S-(2-dodecyltetradecanoyl) -1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-(2-dodecyl-tetradecanoyl)-6-0-tetradeca noyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-gluco-pyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-(2-dodecyltetradecanoyl)-6-0-hexadecano yl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-[2-dodecyltetradecanoyl)-6-0-octadecano yl-1-thio-.beta.-D-gluco pyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-(2-hexadecyloctadecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glu copyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-0-2-hexadecyloctadecanoyl)-. alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-(2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-0-(2-hexadecyloctadecanoyl )-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-(2-hexadecyloctadecanoyl)-6-0-tetradeca noyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-hexadecanoyl-1-0-[2-hexadecyloctadecano yl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-(2-hexadecyloctadecanoyl)-6-0-octadecan oyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-(2-hexadecyloctadecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta. -D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-S-(2-hexadecyloctadecanoyl)- 1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-S-(2-hexadecyloctadecanoyl )-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-(2-hexadecyl-octadecanoyl)-6-0-tetradec anoyl-1-thio-8-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-hexadecanoyl-1-S-(2-hexadecyloctadecano yl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-(2-hexadecyloctadecanoyl}-6-0-octadecan oyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-(2-octadecyleicosanoyl)-.alpha.-D-gluco pyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-0-(2-octadecyleisocanoyl)-.a lpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-0-(2-octadecyleicosanoyl)- .alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-(2-octadecyleicosanoyl)-6-0-tetradecano yl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-hexadecanoyl-1-0-(2-octadecyleicosanoyl )-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-octadecanoyl-1-0-(2-octadecyleicosanoyl )-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-(2-octadecyleicosanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D -glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-S-(2-octadecyleicosanoyl)-1- thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-S-[2-octadecyleicosanoyl)- 1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-(2-octadecyleicosanoyl)-6-0-tetradecano yl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-hexadecanoyl-1-S-(2-octadecyleicosanoyl )-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-octadecanoyl-1-S-(2-octadecyleicosanoyl )-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-[2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-(2-dodecylhexadecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-gluco pyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-0-(2-dodecylhexadecanoyl)-.a lpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 .N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-0-(2-dodecylhexadecanoyl) -.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-(2-dodecylhexadecanoyl)-6-0-tetradecano yl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-(2-dodecylhexadecanoyl)-6-0-hexadecanoy l-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-(2-dodecylhexadecanoyl)-6-0-octadecanoy l-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-(2-dodecylhexadecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D -glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-S-(2-dodecylhexadecanoyl)-1- thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-S-(2-dodecylhexadecanoyl)- 1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-{2-dodecylhexadecanoyl)-6-0-tetradecano yl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-(2-dodecylhexadecanoyl)-6-0-hexadecanoy l-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-[2-dodecylhexadecanoyl)-6-0-octadecanoy l-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-(2-dodecyloctadecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-gluco pyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-0-(2-dodecyloctadecanoyl)-.a lpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lacto-yl]-L- alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-0-(2-dodecyloctadecanoyl)- .alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-(2-dodecyloctadecanoyl)-6-0-tetradecano yl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-(2-dodecyloctadecanoyl)-6-0-hexadecanoy l-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-(2-dodecyloctadecanoyl)-6-0-octadecanoy l-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-(2-dodecyloctadecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D -glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-S-(2-dodecyloctadecanoyl)-1- thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-S-(2-dodecyloctadecanoyl)-1- thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-(2-dodecyloctadecanoyl)-6-0-tetradecano yl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-(2-dodecyloctadecanoyl)-6-0-hexadecanoy l-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-(2-dodecyloctadecanoyl)-6-0-octadecanoy l-1-thio-8-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-(2-dodecyleicosanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopy ranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-0-(2-dodecyleicosanoyl)-.alp ha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl- D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-0-(2-dodecyleicosanoyl)-.a lpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-(2-dodecyleicosanoyl)-6-0-tetradecnaoyl -.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-(2-dodecyleicosanoyl)-6-0-hexadecanoyl- .alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-(2-dodecyleicosanoyl)-6-0-octadecanoyl) -.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-(2-dodecyl-eicosanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D- glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-S-(2-dodecyleicosanoyl)-1-th io-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-S-(2-dodecyleicosanoyl)-1- thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-{2-dodecyleicosanoyl)-6-0-tetradecanoyl -1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-1actoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-(2-dodecyeicosanoyl)-6-0-hexadecanoyl-1 -thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-[2-dodecyleicosanoyl)-6-0-octadecanoyl- 1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R}-3-dodecanoyloxydodecanoyl)-.alpha .-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-docanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-dodecanoyloxydodec anoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-dodecanoyloxydod ecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-(2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-dodecanoyloxydodecanoyl)-6-0-te tradecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-dodecanoyloxydodecanoyl)-6-0-he xadecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-dodecanoyloxydodecanoyl)-6-0-oc tadecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-dodecanoyloxydodecanoyl)-1-thio -.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-docanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-dodecanoyloxydodec anoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamin e methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-dodecanoyloxydod ecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutam ine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-dodecanoyloxydodecanoyl)-6-0-te tradecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglu tamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-dodecanoyloxydodecanoyl)-6-0-he xadecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglut amine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-dodecanoyloxydodecanoyl)-6-0-oc tadecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-L glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-tetradecanoyloxydodecanoyl)-.al pha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-tetadecanoyloxyd odecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyrano-s-3- yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-tetradecanoyloxy dodecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-tetradecanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-ttradecanoylo xydodecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutami ne methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-hexadecanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-tetradecanoylo xydodecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutami ne methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-octadecanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-tetradecanoylo xydodecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutami ne methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-tetradecanoyloxydodecanoyl)-1-t hio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-tetradecanoyloxydo decanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isogluta mine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-tetradecanoyloxy dodecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglu tamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-tetradecanoyl- 1-S-((3R)-3-tetradecanoyloxydodecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl} -D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-hexadecanoyl-1-S-[(3R)-3-tetradecanoylo xydodecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isog lutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-octadecanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-tetradecanoylo xydodecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isog lutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-[(3R)-3-hexadecanoyloxydodecanoyl)-.alp ha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-hexadecanoyloxydod ecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-hexadecanoyloxyd odecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-[(3R)-3-hexadecanoyloxydodecanoyl)-6-0- tetradecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutami ne methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-hexadecanoyl-c. 1-0-{(3R)-3-hexadecanoyloxydodecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lact oyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-hexadecanoyloxydodecanoyl)-6-0- octadecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamin e methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-hexadecanoyloxydodecanoyl)-1-th io-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-hexadecanoyloxydod ecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutam ine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-hexadecanoyloxyd odecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-gluco- pyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-hexadecanoyloxydodecanoyl)-6-0- tetradecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isog lutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-hexadecanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-hexadecanoylox ydodecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isogl utamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-(( 3R)-3-hexadecanoyloxydodecanoyl)-6-0-octadecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyr anos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-octadecanoyloxydodecanoyl)-.alp ha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-octadecanoyloxydod ecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-octadecanoyloxyd odecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-octadecanoyloxydodecanoyl}-6-0- tetradecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutami ne methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-hexadecanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-octadecanoylox ydodecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamin e methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-octadecanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-octadecanoylox ydodecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-gluco-pyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutami ne methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3 -octadecanoyloxydodecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]- L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-octadecanoyloxydod ecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutam ine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-octadecanoyloxyd odecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos- 3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-octadecanoyloxydodecanoyl)-6-0- tetradecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isog lutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-hexadecanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-octadecanoylox ydodecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isogl utamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-octadecanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-octadecanoylox ydodecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isogl utamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-eicosanoyloxydodecanoyl)-.alpha .-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-eicosanoyloxydodec anoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-eicosanoyloxydod ecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-eicosanoyloxydodecanoyl)-6-0-te tradecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-eicosanoyloxydodecanoyl)-6-0-he xadecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-[(3R)-3-eicosanoyloxydodecanoyl)-6-0-oc tadecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-eicosanoyloxydodecanoyl)-1-thio -.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-eicosanoyloxydodec anoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamin e methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-eicosanoyloxydod ecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutam ine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-eicosanoyloxydodecanoyl)-6-0-te tradecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglu tamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-eicosanoyloxydodecanoly)-6-0-he xadecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglut amine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-eicosanoyloxydodecanoyl)-6-0-oc tadecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglut amine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-docosanoyloxydodecanol)-.alpha. -D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-.alpha.- 6-0-decanoyl- -1-0-((3R)-3-docosanoyloxydodecanoyl)-.alpha. -D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-docosanoyloxydodecanoyl)-6-0-do decanoyl-.alpha. -D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine-methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-docosanoyloxydodecanoyl)-6-0-te tradecanoyl-.alpha. -D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-[(3R)-3-docosanoyloxydodecanoyl)-6-0-he xadecanoyl-.alpha. -D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-{(3R)-3-docosanoyloxydodecanoyl)-6-0-oc tadecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-docosanoyloxydodecanoyl)-1-thio -.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1- S-((3R)-3-docosanoyloxydodecanoyl)-1-thio-0 -D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-docosanoyloxydodecanoyl)-6-0-do decanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutam ine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-docosanoyloxydodecanoyl)-6-0-te tradecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglu tamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-[(3R)-docosanoyloxydodecanoyl)-6-0-hexa decanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutam ine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-docosanoyloxydodecanoyl)-6-0-oc tadecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglut amine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-tetracosanoyloxydodecanoyl)-.al pha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-tetracosanoyloxydo decanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-tetracosanoyloxy dodecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-tetracosanoyloxydodecanoyl)-6-0 -tetradecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutam ine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-hexadecanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-tetracosanoylo xydodecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutami ne methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-octadecanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-tetracosanoylo xydodecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutami ne methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-tetracosanoyloxydodecanoyl)-1-t hio-.sym.-D-glucopyranos-3yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-tetracosanoyloxydo decanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isogluta mine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl- 1-S-((3R)-3-tetracosanoyloxydodecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl} -D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-({3R)-3-tetracosanoyloxydodecanoyl)-6-0 -tetradecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-iso glutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-hexadecanoyl-1-S-((3R)-tetracosanoyloxy dodecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglu tamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-octadecanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-tetracosanoylo xydodecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-L glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-dodecanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-.alp ha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-dodecanoyloxyhexad ecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-0-((3R}-3-dodecanoyloxyhex adecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3- dodecanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-6-0-tetradecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}- D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-(2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-dodecanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-6-0- hexadecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamin e methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-dodecanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-6-0- octadecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamin e methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-dodecanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-1-th io-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-r yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-S-((3R)-dodecanoyloxyhexadec anoyl}-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucoL pyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-S-(3R)-3-dodecanoyloxyhexa decanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isogluta mine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-(3R)-3-dodecanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-6-0-t etradecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isogl utamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-dodecanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-6-0- hexadecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isogl utamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-dodecanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-6-0- octadecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isogl utamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-tetradecanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-. alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-tetradecanoyloxyhe xadecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-L 3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-tetradecanoyloxy hexadecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucoL pyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-tetradecanoyl-1-0-[(3R)-3-tetradecanoyl oxyhexadecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucoi pyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-hexadecanoyl- 1-0-((3R)-3-tetradecanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-l actoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-octadecanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-tetradecanoylo xyhexadecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isogluta mine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-[(3R)-3-tetradecanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-1 -thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-L 3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-tetradecanoyloxyhe xadecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglu tamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-tetradecanoyloxy hexadecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isog lutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-tetradecanoyl-1-S-((3R)-tetradecanoylox yhexadecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-iso glutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-hexadecanoyl- 1-S-((3R)-3-tetradecanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-y l}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-octadecanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-tetradecanoylo xyhexadecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-is oglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-hexadecanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-.a lpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-hexadecanoyloxyhex adecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-hexadecanoyloxyh exadecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucoL pyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-hexadecanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-6- 0-tetradecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isogluta mine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-hexadecanoyl- 1-0-((3R)-3-hexadecanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-la ctoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-([3R)-3-hexadecanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-6- 0-octadecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutam ine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-hexadecanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-1- thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-hexadecanoyloxyhex adecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglut amine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-hexadecanoyloxyh exadecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-L glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-hexadecanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-6- 0-tetradecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-is oglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-hexadecanoyl-1-S-[(3R)-3-hexadecanoylox yhexadecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-iso gluta mine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-hexadecanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-6- 0-octadecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-iso glutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-octadecanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-.a lpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-octadecanoyloxyhex adecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-L 3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-octadecanoyloxyh exadecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucoL pyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-octadecanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-6- 0-tetradecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isogluta mine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-hexadecanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-octadecanoylox yhexadecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutam ine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-octadecanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-octadecanoylox yhexadecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-gluco-pyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isogluta mine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-octadecanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-1- thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-octadecanoyloxyhex adecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucoL pyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-octadecanoyloxyh exadecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isogl utamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-octadecanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-6- 0-tetradecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-L glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-hexadecanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-octadecanoylox yhexadecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-iso glutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-octadecanoyl-1-S-[(3R)-3-octadecanoylox yhexadecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D- glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-eicosanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-.alp ha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-eicosanoyloxyhexad ecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-0-((3R}-3-eicosanoyloxyhex adecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-- 3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-eicosanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-6-0- tetradecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucoL pyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-eicosanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-6-0- hexadecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucoL pyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-eicosanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-6-0- octadecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamin e methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-eicosanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-1-th io-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-eicosanoyloxyhexad ecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucoL pyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-eicosanoyloxyhex adecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglut amine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-{(3R)-3-eicosanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-6-0- tetradecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isog lutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-eicosanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-6-0- hexadecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isogl utamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-eicosanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-6-0- octadecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isogl utamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-docosanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-.alp ha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-docosanoyloxyhexad ecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-docosanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-6-0- dodecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-[(3R)-3-docosanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-6-0- tetradecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucoL pyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-docosanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-6-0- hexadecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamin e methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-docosanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-6-0- octadecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamin e methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-[(3R)-3-docosanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-1-th io-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-docosanoyloxyhexad ecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutam ine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-docosanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-6-0- dodecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-L glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-docosanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-6-0- tetradecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isog lutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-docosanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-6-0- hexadecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-L glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-docosanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-6-0- octadecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-r glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-tetracosanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-. alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-tetracosanoyloxyhe xadecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-0-((3R}-3-tetracosanoyloxy hexadecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutami ne methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-0-((3R)-3-tetracosanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-6 -0-tetradecanoyl-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglut amine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-hexadecanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-tetracosanoylo xyhexadecanoyl)-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isogluta mine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-octadecanoyl-1-0-((3R)-3-tetracosanoylo xyhexadecanoyl}-.alpha.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isogluta mine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-tetracosanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-1 -thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-decanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-tetracosanoyloxyhe xadecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-gluco pyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isoglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-dodecanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-tetracosanoyloxy hexadecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-isog lutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-1-S-((3R)-3-tetracosanoyloxyhexadecanoyl)-6 -0-tetradecanoyl-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-i soglutamine methylester PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-hexadecanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-tetracosanoylo xyhexadecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl}-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-is oglutamine methylester and PA0 N-[2-0-{2-Acetamido-2,3-dideoxy-6-0-octadecanoyl-1-S-((3R)-3-tetracosanoylo xyhexadecanoyl)-1-thio-.beta.-D-glucopyranos-3-yl)-D-lactoyl]-L-alanyl-D-is oglutamine methylester.
Further they show in vivo activities such as (1) immunoregulating action, and (2) enhancement of natural resistance [see Saishin Igaku, 43, No. 6, pp. 1268-1276 (1988) in Japan].
Known muramyl peptide derivatives are, for example, B30-muramyl dipeptide [Kusumoto et al; Tetrahedron letters, 49 pp. 4899-4902(1978)], muramyl dipetide-lysine [Matsumoto et al, Immunostimulants, pp. 79-97 (1987)]and those discribed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application Nos. 172399/1983, 20297/1984 and 275299/1986.
However, it is still desired to develop compounds other than the known muramyl dipeptide derivatives which have more excellent activity and less toxicity.